


Frozen

by Chezu



Series: Frozen [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), True Blood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezu/pseuds/Chezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie Stackhouse was just your average girl, who just happened to be a telepath. What will happen though when S.H.I.E.L.D. needs her assistance in finding the tesseract? And what will happen when she meets the one who took it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be most likely a 3 fic series. I hope you enjoy the first of three! The idea just came to me randomly.
> 
> Sookie is 21 in this, it's before vampires came out of the coffin by the way..
> 
> (This is currently completed on FF if you want to read on. The sequel is also up.)

Sookie awoke with a groan. She had no idea what happened. She remembered taking the trash to the dumpsters after her shift at Merlotte's. She was going to go home right after, she didn't want her Grandmother to wait up for her. At her age she needed her rest. After that though, it was all black.

 

While Sookie held her throbbing head, she took in her surroundings. The room she was in didn't give her any hints either. It was a plain gray room with only a bed. It kinda had a prison look to it.

 

That realization made Sookie freeze in fear.

 

She was in a cell like room, in an unknown location, with only a bed. The images that went through her mind did not help the situation at all. Especially since she watched a thing about sex slaves in America. At least she still had her work uniform.

 

Getting worked up wasn't going to help anything though, she had to calm down and think things over. She needed to come up with a plan of some sort. That's when it occurred to her. Her disability! Closing her eyes, she focused on listening to the minds around her.

 

' _I can't believe they brought the Hulk on the ship. Are they trying to get us all killed?_ '

 

' _Man, if I have to hear Coulson fangirl over Captain America being here one more time..._ '

 

' _I'm so hungry! Fury is running us ragged! How the hell are we suppose to find a god??_ '

 

Well those thoughts didn't help any. Sookie sighed. The only other thoughts she was getting were to confusing. 'Tesseract', 'Loki', and what the hell was a 'Hulk' and why was everyone scared of it?

 

' _The girl's probably scared out of her mind. They should have gotten Coulson or Rogers to do this. I'm no good at this stuff._ '

 

It was a woman who was thinking this. Sookie could tell she was right outside of her cell's door. She didn't sound like she had ill intentions, but Sookie still braced herself as the door opened like something out of Star Trek. A beautiful red haired woman entered the room. She tried her best to smile, but after a few years of working at Merlotte's, Sookie knew a forced smile when she saw one.

 

“Hello, Ms. Stackhouse. I'm Natasha Romanoff. I know you must be scared, but I assure you we mean you no harm.” The woman spoke calmly.

 

“No harm?” Sookie stood up and placed her hands on her hips, “You kidnapped and most likely drugged me!”

 

“Yes, sorry about that, but we needed to make sure you would come with us.” Her calm was starting to annoy Sookie a bit. “I've been instructed to bring you to Agent Fury to debrief you on the situation.”

 

'Agent', that word made Sookie's blood run cold. This was one of her fears. That the government would find out about her ability, and imprison her so they could study her like some sort of alien.

 

Natasha could see the fear on the girl's face and sighed. She really wasn't good at this.

 

“Look, I meant what I said. We mean you no harm. In fact, after you help us out, you can go home. You're even getting paid for being here.” Natasha sighed, “Honestly, I thought the whole kidnapping and drugging thing was a little much, but Agent Richards kinda jumped the gun. He thought it would be faster then talking to you.”

 

“... I can honestly go home after?” Sookie asked cautiously.

 

“Yes.” Natasha smiled, “Now if you'll follow me?”

 

Natasha lead Sookie down a hall that reminded the young waitress of the inside of a submarine. There was men and women alike, walking around in uniforms. Soon though, she found herself in what looked like a large control/conference room... In the sky!

 

' _Holy hell, we're flying?? We're on a plane?!_ ' If Sookie wasn't scared and mad she might be impressed by all of this.

 

In front of the large conference table stood a bald black man in a duster. He was giving orders to a woman in a uniform. She seemed to be his right hand so to speak. The woman saw them approaching and informed the man of their arrival.

 

“Hm?” He turned to them, his one good eye fixing on Sookie, “Ah, Ms Stackhouse. I'm Nick Fury. First, I would like to apologize for Agent Richards. I hope it will please you to know he's now strictly on desk duty.” He spared a second to glare at a man to the side, who Sookie guessed was Richards. “Now down to business. Please, will you have a seat.” He motioned to one of the chairs at the table.

 

Sookie sat on one of the chairs, still wary of this Nick Fury guy. As he sat next to her, she peeked into his mind.

 

' _I'm just going to assume you're reading my mind now Ms. Stackhouse._ '

 

Sookie knew the look on her face must have given her away, because Agent Fury smirked.

 

“So it is true. You're a telepath. Good, then bringing you here wasn't a waste of time.”

 

“...What are you going to do to me? The lady over there said you would send me home after. Did she mean in a body bag?”

 

Nick Fury laughed at that, “I like you Ms. Stackhouse, you have spunk. No, we just need you to assist us with something. After that you're free to go home, alive and healthy. Hopefully it won't take longer then a week.”

 

“A week? Sir, with all due respect, I have a grandmother to look after.”

 

“There's no need to worry about that. We sent an agent over to look after her.”

 

' _And thank god for that. Coulson was getting annoying._ ' Agent Fury's right hand thought to herself.

 

“Last report I received, they were working on her garden.” Fury continued.

 

Sookie sighed, coming to the conclusion she wasn't going to get out of this situation. “What is it you expect me to do, Mr. Fury?”

 

Agent Fury nodded to his right hand, who Sookie learned was Agent Hill. Hill then handed a file to Sookie, who immediately started looking through it. There was a page about a mysterious cube called the Tesseract.

 

“A few days ago, a secret location of ours was attacked by a man named, Loki. He made off with this. We plan to apprehend, Loki soon but we doubt he will tell us it's location.”

 

“So, I reckon you want me to pluck the information from his head?”

 

Fury smirked, “Smart girl. The problem however is Loki is not a normal man... he's a god technically.”

 

Sookie's eyes went wide, “Wait, are you telling me, he's Loki Loki? As in the Norse God?”

 

“Yes, you know about Norse Mythology?”

 

“A little. I watched a show about them. But you're telling me they're real?”

 

“Since you'll need the information, I will tell you yes. So far we only have confirmed about seven. Loki, Thor, and Odin are included in that list.”

 

Sookie couldn't believe it. Actual Gods!

 

“And you expect me to go against a god?”

 

“We have taken the necessary precautions. You'll be alright. Now we're still searching for Loki's location. How about Agent Romanoff take's you to get changed and meet the rest of the team?” He then nodded to Natasha.

 

 

Natasha lead Sookie to a more comfortable room, where she was informed this would be her room for the duration of her stay. It was nicer then the cell she admitted. The bed was nicer, there was a window, a shelf, a desk, a kitchenette, a bathroom, and closet full of clothes. They weren't much, but Sookie was grateful she didn't get stuck wearing her work clothes.

 

She selected a pair of black jeans and a shirt with the 'S.H.E.I.L.D.' logo on the back and breast. Then she tired her hair in a pony tail to hang over her shoulder and washed her face, before going out to meet Natasha in the hall.

 

“Do you like your room, Ms. Stackhouse? I'm sure it's better then the cell you were in.” Natasha asked.

 

“Yes, and please call me Sookie.”

 

“Alright, then you can call me Natasha in that case.” She smiled.

 

Soon they came to a lab. There was a man in a purple shirt staring intently at a screen.

 

“Dr. Banner.” Natasha drew his attention to them.

 

“Hm?” He looked to them and smiled nervously, “Oh, hello Agent Romanoff. Is this the famous telepath?”

 

Dr. Banner looked nice to Sookie, but she could sense a tense aura about him.

 

“Yes, this is Sookie Stackhouse.” Natasha motioned to the girl.

 

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Banner.” Sookie smiled and held out her hand.

 

“Please, call me Bruce.” He smiled back and shook her hand.

 

As soon as their hands touched, Sookie could hear growling in her head, green growling, which made her jump back, confusing Natasha and Bruce.

 

“Sorry i-it's just... When I touch someone their thoughts can sometimes sneak in.” Sookie explained.

 

“... Then I guess you met my other self.” Bruce smiled ruefully, “The monster.”

 

“Monster? But he seemed nice.”

 

This caused both Natasha and Bruce to look at her strangely.

 

“Nice?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yea, he was growling, but... It's kinda hard to explain, but I think he was just saying 'hi' to me.”

 

They both looked dumbfounded now, before Bruce started laughing.

 

“You're interesting, Ms. Stackhouse.” he smiled.

 

“Please, call me Sookie.” she smiled back.

 

Bruce nodded, then Natasha spoke up, “Have you seen the Cap?”

 

“Yeah, last I saw he was heading to the gym to do some training.”

 

“Alright, come on, Sookie.” Natasha said, motioning to the door.

 

“Okay, I'll see you later, Bruce?”

 

“Sure, drop by anytime.” Bruce smiled.

 

 

As they walked to the gym, Natasha pointed out different things to Sookie. The mess hall, the hanger, the restricted areas. Sookie didn't know how Natasha could keep track of it all, she could only hope she wouldn't need to remember half of these places.

 

When they entered the gym, Sookie was surprised to find it was huge. They even had a boxing ring like the ones on tv.

 

Sookie went to look around, but Natasha quickly pulled her back as a punching bag went flying right in front of them hitting the wall next to them.

 

“Sorry about that!” A man in work out clothes called out as he jogged over to them.

 

Sookie couldn't help but blush a little. He was gorgeous!

 

“Dammit Rogers! Why don't you watch your surroundings!” Natasha scolded harshly.

 

“Sorry Agent Romanoff.” Smiled weakly, “I've had a lot on my mind lately...”

 

“Whatever, Sookie this is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.”

 

Steve smiled boyishly at Sookie, “It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Stackhouse. Fury showed me the file on you. I can honestly say I was looking forward to meeting someone as talented as you.”

 

“There's a file?” Sookie looked to Natasha, “I have a file?!”

 

“Everyone does.” Natasha shrugged, “If it makes you feel better your file is probably far less horrible then everyone else on the team's.”

 

Sookie groaned, before smiling to Steve, “Sorry, it's nice to meet you too. Please call me Sookie.”

 

Natasha suddenly put her hand to her ear. Then looked to Sookie and Steve.

 

“They found him.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Today was just a busy day for Sookie Stackhouse. First she was kidnapped by a secret agency to save the world from an evil god, and now she was on her way, in a jet, to Stuttgart, Germany to help capture said god. Germany, of all places!

 

“Is it really okay for me to go to Germany? I mean I don't have a passport.” Sookie asked nervously for the umpteenth time. She never flew before, and she didn't like it one bit.

 

Steve, who was now in his Captain America uniform, and Bruce, who was wearing a suit and tie, chuckled from their seats across from her.

 

“Yes, you'll be okay, Sookie. Just relax and pretend you belong at the party.” Bruce smiled, “Once we figure out where Loki is, Steve will apprehend him and we'll head back.”

 

Sookie gulped and nodded.

 

“By the way, I must say you look very lovely, Sookie.” Steve flashed his boyish smile once again.

 

Sookie looked down at the dress Natasha gave her to wear. It was a nice white dress with an emerald silk ribbon around the waist and gold flowers embroidered into the skirt. It was a beautiful dress.

 

“Thanks, Steve.” she smiled up at him.

 

 

 

Once they landed on the ground, Bruce escorted Sookie into the party. Their forged invitations working like a charm. Sookie felt so dangerous right now. Like she was really a secret agent.

 

When they were inside, they blended in by dancing.

 

“I apologize a head of time for my two left feet.” Bruce joked as he waltzed Sookie around, making the telepath giggle.

 

“No, I think you're a good dancer.” Sookie smiled reassuringly.

 

As they continued to dance, Sookie stuck to the plan. While blending in, she would listen for Loki. She figured his thoughts would be loud due to whatever evil intent he was planning. After awhile though nothing seemed to happen, and Sookie was getting thirsty.

 

“Should we go get something to drink?” Bruce inquired.

 

Sookie nodded, and they headed to the bar. Bruce ordered a water, while Sookie ordered a Gin & Tonic. They then moved to a few seats that were set up to the side.

 

With the alcohol in her system, Sookie felt a little more at ease so she took in the large room. There was several statues and paintings. It was actually pretty nice.

 

As she took a sip of her drink, Sookie suddenly felt something like a slither of a snake in the back of her mind. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and a cold chill run up her spine. When she looked for the source, that's when she saw him.

 

He stood at the top of the stairs in a suit, with a green scarf, holding a cane. His black hair slicked back and his green eyes looking over the crowd below. His eyes soon zeroed in on someone in the room, and Sookie could feel a wave of triumph before he smirked and practically skipped down the steps. Sookie recognized him from his picture now that he was a little closer. It was Loki.

 

Before Sookie could alert Bruce, Loki used his cane to bludgeon the guard at the bottom of the steps. Knocking him out with one blow. The party goers gasped and screamed, while Sookie's hand flew to her mouth in horror.

 

In seconds, Loki had a man by his throat and flipped him onto a stone table looking statue, before taking out a device and slamming it on the mans face. Whatever it was doing was causing him to scream in agony.

 

“Sookie!” Bruce grabbed her, “Come on we gotta get to Steve!” He then rushed her out of the party hall. Sookie was so horrified, she didn't resist. She could feel the monster in Bruce itching to come out and fight, but he was holding it at bay.

 

Once they were outside, Bruce moved them to hide behind a bush to the side while he used his communicator to contact Steve and Natasha. Sookie watched as men and women alike, all swarmed out of the building like bees from a hive. Following behind, was Loki. As she watched his outfit changed. With his gold helmet and scepter, he looked more godly. He made a police car crash with a wave of his glowing scepter, before continuing towards the people. The sight scared Sookie out of her mind.

 

What did she get herself into? She wasn't prepared for this!

 

Using some sort of magic, he rounded up the party goers like cattle and ordered them to kneel. When they did he smirked and Sookie could feel another wave of triumph.

 

“Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?” He asked with a smirk as he made his way through the crowd. “It's the unspoken truth of humanity. That you crave subjugation.”

 

As he continued his speech, Sookie felt sick to her stomach. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Sookie didn't care if he was a god, you don't treat people like slaves!

 

“In the end you will always kneel.” His smirk grew and Sookie wanted to slap it right off his face.

 

Just then an older man with a defiant look on his face stood up and looked to Loki.

 

“Not to men like you.” He announced.

 

Loki chuckled, “There are no men like me.”

 

“There are **always** men like you.”

 

Loki was silent for a moment before he lifted his scepter towards the old man.

 

“Look to your elder people,” The smirk that appeared on his face made Sookie's heart fill with dread, “Let him be an example.”

 

The old man's eyes filled with fear as Loki's scepter began to glow.

 

“NO!” Sookie screamed and threw up her hand.

 

When she did a white hot light shot from her into Loki. Knocking him back into one of the statues by the stairs. The crowd gasped and looked to her, but she was to in shock to care. Her hand lowering as she stared at it.

 

“D-Did I just do that?” She asked no one in particular.

 

Bruce didn't even know what to think of it. It reminded him of one of Stark's blasts from his Iron Man suit. How was Sookie able to do that?

 

The people all quickly began to run as they saw Loki start to get up. The god of trickery didn't care about them though. His green eyes only focused on the blonde woman that attacked him. He quickly teleported in front of her, knocking Bruce to the side making him hit his head on one of the steps.

 

“Bruce!” Sookie gasped in horror, before looking to Loki who was still in front of her.

 

Sookie tried to back away from him, but only managed to back into a tree.

 

“What are you, Midgardian wench?” Loki inquired, looking her over.

 

“A waitress.” Sookie replied nervously.

 

Loki stared at her for another moment then smirked, “Fine don't tell me, I'll find out soon enough.”

 

Loki lifted his scepter and touched it to her chest. The light from it simply absorbed into her body, making Sookie feel warm. Loki had a look of confusion, and Sookie could feel her hands warming up again. Loki watched with fascination, as Sookie's eyes began to glow white as well, just before she shot him back again. However this time Loki landed on his feet with a smirk.

 

Sookie quickly looked around, trying to find a way to escape from this horrible situation, but it all looked grim. That is until a red, white, and blue shield slammed into his head and Steve came out of no where punching the god in the face.

 

The exhausted telepath quickly took the time to run over to Bruce who was just now getting up.

 

“Are you alright, Bruce?”

 

“Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me.” He smirked, “Don't worry I've suffered worse.”

 

They both then watched the fight going on to the side. Iron Man soon showed up, and with them teamed up together. Stark and Rogers subdued Loki and they all returned to the jet with the god in custody.

 

 

 

The flight was mostly quiet, besides the bickering between Tony Stark and Steve. Sookie mainly focused on the wall or her lap, constantly feeling Loki's intense stare. She could feel several emotions from him. Anger, curiosity, determination. Though he also seemed pretty relaxed for someone that was captured.

 

' _Maybe he's just that cocky._ ' Sookie thought to herself.

 

Sookie closed her eyes and tried to focus on trying to hear his thoughts. She could hear everyone else.

 

' _It was just to easy, but what reason would he have to let us capture him?_ ' Sookie couldn't help but agree with Steve.

 

' _I can't believe this is the guy my dad looked up to! I wish I was with Pepper... I can't wait to get home so we can-_ ' Sookie slammed the wall to Tony's brain shut. She did not want to see that.

 

She then was able to focus on the cold aura she felt. The more she focused though, the colder she felt. She could feel her body shivering. Then all of the sudden she felt a zap. Her eyes shot open and she looked to Loki. The god looked shocked as well, then a knowing smirk appeared on his face.

 

' _You know it's awfully rude to try and listen to someone's thoughts.'_ Loki spoke to her telepathically making Sookie blush and look away. Embarrassed that she got caught. She then heard him chuckle. ' _So you're telepathic and can shoot energy from you hands. Interesting... Well I_ _ **hate**_ _to be the barer of bad tidings, but you can't hear me unless I let you in. A little trick I picked up. One can't be to careful after all._ '

 

“Sookie?” Sookie looked to Bruce, who looked concerned. “Are you alright?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, just tired.” She lied with a weak smile.

 

“Well you could take a nap, we still have a hour til we arrive.”

 

“No, it's okay, really. I'm fine.”

 

Bruce nodded and looked to the sky which was now beginning to show signs of an oncoming storm. There was a huge crack of thunder, and out of the corner of Sookie's eye she could see Loki flinch at the sound.

 

“What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?” Steve taunted the Norse god.

 

“I'm not overly fond of what follows...” Loki responded, before Sookie felt a wave of annoyance coming from him, with a hint sadness.

 

Before she could think anymore on the subject, there was a large thud on the roof of the jet. Sookie began to freak out. Did they just get hit my lightening?! She really didn't want to die here!

 

Tony opened the rear of the air craft, preparing to fly out to see what happened, before he could though a man flew in. He had long blond hair and wore something similar to Loki's style of dress. Sookie wondered if maybe he was another god. If he was though he obviously didn't learn whatever Loki learned to block her from reading his thoughts.

 

' _He is alive!_ ' The man thought with a feeling of relief, but his face remained serious. Unlike Loki, this man's aura felt warm and friendly, but there was a hint of... static maybe? It felt like Pop Rocks were crackling in her brain.

 

With a large hammer he knocked Tony back before grabbing Loki and taking off again. Tony and Steve not to far behind.

 

 

 

It didn't take long to locate them. Natasha landed the jet near by, where Tony and Steve were arguing with the new guy over what to do with Loki, said god was sitting near by smirking and chuckling at the scene before him.

 

“I'll go see if I can calm things down.” Bruce offered, before jogging over.

 

Sookie looked to Natasha who was busy relaying information back to base. So this left Sookie alone with the prisoner. Yep this wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. Boy she wished she could just go back to Louisiana and forget all of this. Especially since the majority of her so called team mates were acting like boys on a playground. Fighting over Loki like some sort of toy.

 

The more they fought though, the louder their thoughts were. This caused Sookie to pinch the bridge of her nose. She was starting to get a headache.

 

Loki on the other hand, went unnoticed as he watched her silently. He was still trying to figure out what this midgardian wench was really. All signs pointed to the Fae, but that was an impossible thought. The Fae had disappeared a long time ago. Preferring to remain hidden.

 

The not knowing and this unexplainable interest in this girl, was infuriating to the god of trickery. She was just a midgardian wench with a few gifts. At least that's what he kept telling himself...

 

The fight seemed to go on for hours, and Sookie was tired and these shoes were killing her feet now. She hated heels. The agitation was getting worse and worse, until it exploded.

 

“Everyone shut the hell up!” She screamed and held her hand up shooting another burst of energy at a tree knocking it down, shocking everyone including herself. Bruce was the only one besides Loki who had seen her new found power.

 

Coming back to her senses she tried to play it off, “If you all are done with your pissing match, can we please go back to the base? My feet hurt, I'm tired, and it's been a hell of a day for me! So how about you all stop acting like a bunch of five year olds, man the hell up, and get back in the freaken jet! Or so help me I'll shoot the lot of you with whatever this light thing is!”

 

After that show however, Sookie felt her body weaken more, before her body just gave way entirely. She was out before she hit the ground.

 


End file.
